The loves of their lives
by CrazyHouse
Summary: The creek gang end up with the loves of their lives.
1. Intro

**The Loves of their lives**

**_Authors Note: _**This is my first Fan Fiction. I do not own any of the Dawson's Creek characters.

_**Couples in story**:_ _Joey & Pacey, Dawson & Audrey, Jen & Jack, Jen & C.J., Jack & Doug, and Andie is by herself._

_Introduction_

_The Way we use to be_

A brief history of the couples in the story and how they met. Dawson Joey, and Pacey all grew up together and they were the three musketeers.

Dawson was a kid who loved to make movies and his dream is to become a Hollywood director some day, and meet is his idol Steven Spielberg. His father put up a ladder on the side of the house so Joey could climb up to his window in to his room. They would watch Spielberg movies together. There favorite was E.T. They even had row boats to cross the creek to each others houses. He and Jen dated when she came to town, but she dumped him because it seemed that he could only think about Joey. After that He and Joey dated awhile. After they broke up he asked his other best friend Pacey to look out for Joey.

Joey was the kid from across the creek. Dawson always said to her that they were soul mates. They were best friends. Her wish in life was to graduate high school with honours and get in to her collage of her dreams. You see Joey came from a poor family, her mother died of breast cancer when Joey was thirteen, and her father was in prison for drug trafficking. Her sister had a baby with her black boyfriend at a very young age. She wanted to get out of this small town that she called her home.

Pacey was the class clown and joker in the group he could always make someone laugh. Pacey and Joey always was arguing about something or another, but a lot of people saw right through that and said that some day they would end up together. Pacey was not respected by his family they always told him he was a failure and could do nothing.

Jen joined the fabulous threesome at the end of there freshman year in high school. She moved to Capeside from New York because her parents could not handle her and her antics. She stayed with her grandmother (Grams). The threesome then became a foursome. At first Jen and Joey did not get along but now they are best friends.

Jack moved to Capeside with his sister Andie. Andie was part of the group to but she moved to Italy for the rest of her senior year of high school. Jack found out that he was gay after dating Joey for awhile. He and Jen became really close that's were it all stared from.

You will be introduced to the other characters later.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_Where they are now_

_Boston: _

Pacey and Jack were having a party at their apartment to celebrate Pacey's job with a big screen TV.

_Later that night: _

Everyone was there, Joey, Jen, her boyfriend C.J., Jack's then boyfriend David, and of course Pacey. Joey got really drunk that night because she thought she was losing everyone she loves. She helps her ex-boyfriend to believe in himself and he went to California to a Writers program, she drove one of her best friends which was her roommate, to rehab in California and she was feeling low. She realized while she was drunk that she still loved her ex-boyfriend and that her ex-boyfriend still really loves her and cares for her too.

Pacey took her to a room and let her sleep, kissed her on the forehead and told her he still really loves her and he never stopped.

Mean while Dawson is visiting Audrey at the rehab center and they got a bit closer over the time Dawson was there.

_Boston:_

Back at Pacey and Jacks apartment. Pacey has put Joey to bed and he is sitting there watching her sleep and talking to her. After Pacey is finished talking Joey starts to wake up and starts to say something in that just woke up voice. Pace, Joey says yah Jo, Pacey says, I want to try out your relationship again. You just told me that you never got over me and I never got over you.

We both know that you should never start a relationship on lies. Right. Right. Well Pace I have been keeping a, not so much of a lie but a secret from you. It has been a year, but I think you should really know this. The reason I did not tell you this when it happened was because we both could feel the relationship slipping and also you had a lot on your plate at that moment. Jo are you just going to tell me. Yes I think I am. So here it goes. You know that weekend where you went fishing with Doug, Yah Jo; well do you also remember that Gretchen called you saying to call me back because it was an emergency.

Yah I remember, sometimes I think about that and wonder what was the emergency. Well you are going to find out in just a minute. Well when you called me I told you I thought I had a big problem. Yah, well here it goes. Joey starts to cry a bit. Pace when I tell this to you, please to not get angry at me. No problem, Jo but can you say it already you are really starting to scare me now. Well the big emergency was that I was _late_. Jo you have to be a little bit more clearer on that. Pace what does it mean when a girl tells their boyfriend that their _late. _Please Pace just think, I know you know what it means. Ok just give me a sec ok, ok.

Joey starts to cry even harder now. Jo why are you crying. Because I am scared of what you would think. I have not told anyone about this. Not even Dawson, not even Dawson. Ok Jo come here. Joey goes and sits in-between Pacey's legs and he hugs her while he thinks. Joey I think I get it now. You do yah. Jo why would you keep this a secret from me. Well the relationship was slipping and I was worried that if I had been pregnant that you would not stay with me. Now Joey was really crying. Sh.sh.sh.sh Jo I would have _never _left you do you here me. Yah ok. Do you really want to start over? Yah Pace I really do. Me too. Good.

Pace you know how Dawson always use to say that him and I were soul mates, yah Jo I remember, well we were never soul mates we were only soul mates in the sense that he is one of my best friends. But you know what, we are soul mates no were not soul mates we share the same soul. That is so sweet honey. I love you Pacey Witter for ever and for always. You know what Jo. No. You know what would be even better then having you as my girlfriend? What Pace what would have been better. It would have been better if I was having a baby with the women that I truly love, and I wouldn't want any other women to carry my children That is so sweet I would really like that too. Well some day we will. Ok.

_California:_

Back with Dawson and Audrey. As Dawson is outside with Audrey as he is leaving the rehab center. Hey Dawson, yah Audrey, you know in there pretending we were married was really fun. I think so too. Dawson, Yah maybe we should try it out for real, you know dating. I think that would be wonderful. That is great so we are official; we are Boyfriend/girlfriend that is right sweetheart. When you get out, and I know it will be soon, I will be going to a school in Boston so we can be closer to each other and then we can tell all our friends ok. Ok. I will come out tomorrow and see how my sick girlfriend is doing. Ok. Bye sweetheart. Bye.

Jack is going back to Capeside for a few of days and that's when he and Pacey's brother Doug meet up and they realize that Doug is gay. So when Jack arrives back in Boston with Doug everyone is wondering what is going on. He and David broke up a few days before he left for Capeside. Jack and Doug start to going out and he will come to Boston every weekend. They are going to tell everyone when they meet up in a couple of weeks.

Jen and C.J. met at an outdoor cafe and C.J. told Jen that she would be good for the Teen Line that he works for. After a month they started dating and they are stronger then ever and they are really happy.

_The Next Day:_

Joey awoke in the arms of her true love for the first time in a year. Pacey woke up a looked over to see his gorgeous girlfriend staring back at him. How did you sleep? The best I have ever slept in a year. I do not think I can ever sleep without you ever again Pace. Then we do not have too. Really, Yah. We can go look for an apartment together. You can safe some money on a dorm this year. I love you so much. I think I already know that considering what we did last night. Joey hits Pacey. You know you love it. That is true.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Night out with Friends and Surprises _

_Two Weeks Latter_

_Pacey & Joey's Apartment: _

Pacey and Joey are getting ready for tonight. They are meeting the gang for dinner, and there will be a lot of surprises for the group.

Pace, I think we should walk in separately so they do not get any ideas before we tell them. Jo that is a good idea. Do you think they will be happy for us Pace? Jo they are, are best friends and if we are happy they will be happy for us. Thanks for the confidence pace. I have I told you lately that I Love You, not since five minutes a ago. Well I love you and I missed you so much the last year. The same goes for me.

_Dawson & Audrey in the car dividing :_

Dawson and Audrey are driving from California. Audrey was just released from rehab. I am so proud of you Audrey. You made a full recovery. Thanks sweetie. I feel so much better and with you here is even better. What do you think they will think about us? Will they be happy? Yes, they will. Do not worry ok. Ok. I love you Audrey, I really do. I do not want to see anything bad happen to you. I love you to Dawson.

_Jake & Doug driving to Boston:_

Jack I am not really sure about this idea. Do not worry they all love you already. I know I am just worried about what Pacey will say. He has been telling gay jokes about me since I can remember. I think he will be really happy that his brother is with one of his best friends. Just relax. I am really happy, you are really happy, so they will be really happy.

_Jen & C.J. :_

Hey there beautiful. Hey there hansom. You almost ready. Just about. I just have this feeling that tonight is going to go really well. My friends have already let you in to our circle and it is just getting bigger. Jen have I told you how happy I am that I am with you and that I love you so much, and that I love your friends to, they are really great. You are the best guy ever. I love you so much to.

Jen before we leave I want to ask you something. Sure C.J. Jen I never told you this but when I first saw you that day with your Grams I said to myself that is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and she is the One I want to spend the rest of my life with. So will you Jennifer Lindlly to me the honor of becoming my wife. As C.J. said that he got down on one knee. Jen was in tears at this point. "Yes" C.J. I will marry you. I love you so much. After that said he slid the white gold ring with three diamonds on her left ring finger. Each diamond stood for the past present and future. The gang will be so surprised.

The night that is full of surprise continues on.

_The Restaurant_:

The four couples start arriving at a restaurant called The Italian Coast. The first couple to arrive was Jen and C.J. They walked in and said they had reservations under the name Capeside Group. Their host said there are the first to arrive and showed them to their table. Everyone started to come in slowly.

Dawson and Audrey finely arrived after their long drive from California. They entered the restaurant and Jen went nuts and got up and hugged her. It's been so long Audrey; never do anything like that again you here me. I am just glad you are better.

I hope Dawson didn't bug the hell out of you on the ride down, because it is a long ride from California. Na he was not so bad. As Dawson and Audrey sit down Pacey comes in. Every on gets up and greats him and he gives a big hug to Audrey after being away for so long.

They are all sitting around the table a waiting for the rest of their party. Dawson asks if anyone has heard from Joey. Everyone just looks at him except Audrey, in that come on get over her already look.

Joey hears Dawson saying that and says "Why not just ask her for your self". Dawson turns around and gets up to hug her and the rest follow suit. She sits down next to Pacey and they are holding each others hands under the table.

After a few minutes Jack and Doug show up. Pacey turns around surprised to see his big brother. Hey Doug what are you doing here.

Well Little bro I heard from Jack here that you guys were all meeting and I have not see you in a while so I decided to tag along. Aren't you happy to see me, Doug says. Of course Pacey says and goes to give his brother hug.

Dawson says I guess this all of us …. wait Pacey says there is one more chair. Is there someone else who is coming because I thought this was all of us. Everyone nodded their heads except Jack. That is what I have been waiting to tell you this is one of the surprises for this evening but I think it is the best. He leaves the table for a few minutes and walks out the door.

_Outside_

Hey you ready to see everyone. I know you are nerves, you have not seen them since Graduation, but they still love you and are always telling me to say hi to you and that they miss you and love you. I am just worried what they will say when they see that I am pregnant. I am afraid that they will get angry at me because I am one of their best friends and I did not tell them. Andie just tell them you did not want to tell them over the phone, but I doubt they will be angry at you they all love you very much. But Jack I am having a baby out of wedlock. So I am your brother and if I am happy for you then they will be happy. They are all both of our friends.

Ok I am ready. Andie takes his hand. Just breathe Andie. It will be just fine. Do you trust me? Yah I trust you a 100. Ok lest do this. Just before entering the restaurant Jack gives Andie and small kiss on her forehead and a squeeze to her hand and they walk in.

_Back inside_

As Jack is outside everyone is talking and asking what is happening. What is he doing out there for so long. Joey whispers to Pacey asking him what is all this about and he tells her he dose not know anything. Jen asks everyone if they know what it happening and they all shake their heads.

Jack walks back in and everyone is looking at him. Andie is standing behind him holding his hand. He says to everyone, I know what you are all thinking and asking yourselves what is going on. Well I have a surprise for everyone but of a surprise for Joey, Pacey, Dawson, and Jen.

All right already get on with it. While Jack is saying this he can fell Andie's hand squeeze his. Ok for those who do not know her I would like you to meet my sister Andie. You hear four loud voices saying OMG.

Jack is trying to get Andie out from behind him. Andie he says come out from behind me didn't you hear them all scream. They are so happy. Jack I am scared. Everyone hears this and is wondering why she is scared to see her friends.

Pacey gets up first and walks up to Jack and is talk to Andie with out seeing her. Andie what is wrong, why are you scared to see us. He is trying to loosen her up a bit and get more comfortable. Andie do you trust us. Yes, you hear her say a bit quietly. What every you are afraid of telling us you do not have to worry. We all miss you and we all love you very much and you hear the three others behind him say yah.

Ok I am ready, but Pacey go sit back down ok. Ok. Andie you're ready Jack asks her. Yes Jack I am ready. She slowly starts to walk from behind Jack and her hand is on her little baby bump. She is know fully sanding beside Jack know. Everyone sees why she was so scared even though it is just a small bump.

All four of them get up, and hug and kiss her says that they are glad see is here and that they missed her so much. Pacey ask her, Andie why were you so scared. I was afraid you will all hate me. Why would we hate you, because of this she points down to her small bump. We would not hate you because you are having a baby. We are so happy for you. We are going to be aunts and uncles. Really she says. Really you hear four voices say.

So what you say lest sit down and order and catch up. So Andie a far along are you Pace ask. 4 months. Andie you are glowing Jen and Joey say together.

The waiter comes to there table and ask if they are ready to order and they all say yes. The waiter asks what they want to drink. Pacey orders a bottle of red wine for the table and tells him a round of water for everyone and Andie orders an Ice tea, then Joey says she will all so have an Ice tea as well.

Everyone is looking at her like she is nuts and she just says, I am keep Andie company because she can not drink. What there is no law saying I have to drink. Yah but _You not_ drinking is wired. You _always_ drink when there is alcohol. Can we please get off the subject of my drinking. Ok everyone says. Pacey leans over and whispers in her ear _are you all right Jo, yah._

So I think there are some introductions that have to be made. Andie you already know Doug. This is Audrey, she is Joey's room mate, and this is C.J. Jen's boyfriend. They all introduce them self and know everyone knows everyone.

Everyone is half way done with there meals. Joey is leaning in to Pacey and whispering in his hear. She is saying "_Should we tell them now"._ I see why not Pacey says

Can I get everyone's attention please I have something I need to say. Audrey when you go back to the dorm I will not be there because I do not live there anymore. I have not been living there for 3 weeks already. Everyone's month is wide open. Dawson says, but you are still going to school right. Yah Dawson I am still going to school, I am just living some where else. Where are you living now Jo, Jen asks her. Well Jen its funny that you should ask that, because I am living with my boyfriend now. Everyone is shocked and Pacey is playing along.

Do we know this guy? He better not hurt you. How long have you been dating? Her friends just kept asking her these questions. Ok. Ok calm down please all your questions are going to be answered. 1) you all know this guy, 2) I know he is not going to hurt me, and 3) we have been dating for about two months, but before that we dated a year and a bit.

Everyone is looking confused. Jen asks, who is he. Pacey just looks at Joey and she tells everyone, he is sitting at this vary table. Jen shoots up out of her seat and screams and goes over and hugs Joey. I new it I just new it. Everyone is just starring at the two girls.

You are all idiots if you can not put this together. Joey is just smiling so big and then Dawson figures it out because she always smiled like that when she was dating Pacey. He gets up and goes to hug her to and whispers in her ear "I am so happy for you" she says thank you to him. Eventual everyone figures it out and they give Joey and Pacey hugs and congratulate them.

The next person to tell there surprise is Jen. I know we are all happy right know for Joey and Pacey, but I have my own announcement. She is holding C.J.'s hand under the table. Jen sands up with C.J. still holding her hand and says "I am getting Married". There is OMG's going around and Jen is showing off her ring to the girls and the guys give C.J. a hand shake and the guys kiss Jen, and the girls gives C.J. a hug.

Well if it isn't a night of surprises then I guess it is my turn, Audrey said. Well all of you know about my rehab. Well when I was in rehab I got a visit from a really good friend of mine. Who is it Jack asks. Well Dawson is that friend of mine that visit me, since he was in L.A. to. We have something to tell you guys. We are dating Audrey says, and there are another round of hugs.

I guess it is my turn, Jack says. Well you know how Doug said he just tagged along with me. Well he did not just tag along with me. Doug and I are together Jack says, and yet there are more hugs and congratulations being exchanged.

The desserts arrive and everyone is talking. When Joey's dessert is placed in front of her she starts to become extremely sick to her stomach and she tries to get up as calmly as possible and excuses her self to go to the bathroom. Pacey looks at her a little worried. Jo are you alright, you look a little pale. No I am fine I am just a little bit faint so I am going to go freshen up. As soon as she was out of sight of the table she runs to the bathroom and throws up.

Mean while at the table Jen says she is going to go cheek up on Joey.

Joey, Jen says as she walks in to the bathroom. She hears a noise, and one of the bathroom stall doors is open. She walks over and sees Joey leaning over the toilet bowl. Jen walks in to the stall and holds Joeys hair up and rubs her back. She asks, Jo are you alright what is wrong. You were fine the rest of the evening. Yah I am fine I think I may just be getting the flu. Jen can you call Pacey on his cell and tell him I am sick and that I hate to leave but I feel like crap. Sure just let be get my cell.

Jen is calling Pacey on is cell.

At the table Pacey's cell rings and answers it. Hello he says. Hey Pace it is me. I am in the bathroom with Jo and she is really sick, she hates to leave but you need to take her home. Jen thanks for calling, I will come and get her. Ok bye.

Sorry about that but I have to leave, Jo is really sick and I need to take her home but we will all see you tomorrow at our place. Pacey say bye for us to Jo and tell her we hope she fells better and we will see her tomorrow. Ok will do that.

Pacey Knocks on the ladies bathroom door and Jen opens it. Pacey enters and Joey is lying down on the couch. He bends down so he is eye level with her. Hey Jo he uses a soft voice and is pushing her hair out of her eye. How you feeling, are you ready to go home. Yes she says in a small voice. Pacey helps her up and put his arms around her waist and guides her to the car.

Pacey and Joey arrive at their apartment and Pacey carries Joey in to their bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and starts to take off her cloths so he can put on her pyjamas. After he has gotten her in her pyjamas he tucks her in to the bed and he gets ready for bed him self.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_The Beginning of a new life_

The next morning Joey is the first to wake up and she is still not feeling well. She feels nauseas and runs to the bathroom. When she is finished she heads back to bed. While she slides in to bed Pacey wakes up. He there beautiful he says. Still not feeling well. She sakes her head yes. He lends over her and puts his hand on her forehead to see if she has any fever. Jo you are not warm, so it can not be the flu. Jo I think you should go see the doctor. I will make an appointment for you today ok. Ok she says softly.

_The Doctors Office -Waiting Room_

Joey is waiting at the doctor's office. Paceyhad to cheek up at work and get readyfor that evening because everyone was coming over for dinner and movies so Joey told him she was fine to go by herself.As she was wondering why she felt so sick the nurse called her name. _Joey Potter._

She is in the room waiting and waiting for the doctor to return with her test results. The doctor enters the room with her folder under her arm. Joey I have your test results back, and one of the tests we did came back positive. After hearing the word positive her heart stops and she becomes really scared. Is it really bad. No Joey it is not bad at all. Remeber I told you what kind of tests I was doing. Joey nodes her head. Well one of those tests was a pregnantic test and that is the one that came back postive. Joey just sat in complet shoock. You are about a month along and your due date is January 12. Here is a name of a really good obgyn and here are some stuff for you and the father to read. You should make your next appointment in a months time. Once again Congratulations Ms Potter.

_Appartment_

Joey walks in to her and Pacey's apartment and the lights are all off and there are candles lit every where and red and white rose pedals all over the floor. Pace she says. Pace. She walks in to the bed room and there are more pedals on the bed and in the center of it a small little box sat. Joey slowly walks over to the bed and picks up the box, and as soon as she opens it the song Amazed stars to play and she feels arms around her waist as she is looking down at a gorgeous emerald ring. Pacey takes the boxes for out of her hands and turns her around.

Jo, I love youso much and I do not even remember when I first started loving you it was that long a go. Our relationship is stronger then anything because we were best friends before we were lovers. I am so amazed by you and the strength you have to keep on going. You aremy gudinglight.I can not imagine my life with out you in it. For as long as I can remember you have always been part of my life in some way or another. You are the one that I want see every morning when I awake and You are the one I want to see right before I fall asleep every night. You are the one that makes me want to live each day. I want you do be the mother of my children, so would you Josephine Ann Potter, do me the honour of becoming my wife. Hegot down on one knee and says "Will you Marry me"!

By know Joey has tears in her eyes. She is just so speechless that all she can do is node her head yes. He gets up from his knee and hugs and kisses her and slides the ring on her left ring finger.

Joeycalms down and starts to talk. I love you so much Pace and it is know my turn to tell you my news. After hearing this Pacey gets worried and asks Jo is every thing ok. Did something go wrong at the doctors? She just says no. Everything is fine, acctully it is perfect. I have news for you and I think it is happy news. Ok Pacey says. Joey just takes his hand and pulls him to one of the many spear rooms. Pace don't you think this will make a nice nursery? Pacey just looks at her hoping he heard correctly and that she said that they were having a baby. Really he just asks and all she dose is take his hand and put it on her lower abdommn and she says were having a baby.

Really, Yes we are going to have a baby in 8 months.

Jo is that why you did not drink anything last nigh. No pace I did not know I was pregnant last night. I did not tell you this put last night when we were getting ready a started to not feel so well but I knew if I told you, you would not let me go and I really wanted to go, that is why I did not have any wine.

Joey when are you due. January 12. We have an appointment April 30th.That is great.What do you say about getting ready for every one We have 5 hours left. We need to make dinner, clean, and get ready. Do you think we can do all of this in 5 hours Jo. We can.

Pace how about you start making dinner and I will clean and after everything is cooking you jump in to the show while I finish up cleaning and watch the food then once you get back I will go in to the show. Sound like a plan. Lest get started.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

_The News_

_4 and a half hours latter_

Joey and Pacey have finished everything that needed to get done and they are lieing on the sofa waiting for there friends to come.

Well that worked out well we still have 30 minutes to or self before they are due to arrive. Joey is sitting inbetween Pacey's legs and Pacey's back is againts the sofas arm rest. Pacey has his hands gently on Joey stumch and rubing it in circles. Pace, are you happy about this. Jo why would'nt I be. I have the women of my dreams and we are getting married, we are having a baby and we have a bunch of friends that love us.

Since we have half an hour before they arrive we should talk about the wedding and the baby. Ok lets start with the baby. That is fine with me. So names. If it is a girl what are the names you like. Well Jo I really Love the name Isabella becuase with you as her mother she will be so beautiful so Bell would really suit her. Pace I love that name and why you chose the name. God the horromons are already jumping in. So what for the middle name, well I always really liked the name Jessica. That is it. Isabella Jessica Witter. That sounds perfect Pace. Ok one down on to go. Now boys names. Well I really like the name Matthew that is great now for the middle name how about James. Matthew James Witter. I think we are really good at this baby naming thing. You think so. Yah. So that is all done. Tonight we will talk about the wedding, I really what to talk about it with everyone eles. Ok. We can start shopping for the baby over that weekend and we can go to capeside to tell Bessie and my family. That it will be.

_30 minutes latter_

_Ding Dong. _Well seems that our first guest have arrived. I will get the door Jo just stay there ok. If you say so. Pacey goes to open the door.Hey guys come in, you are the first to arrive, again Whats the the punctuality with you guys. You know you do not have to impress us.Very funny Pace. were is Joey. She is in the living room just turn right. So I guess the men are to follow. When Pacey and C.J. enter the living room Jen and Joey are talking. Hey there here are are gentelmen callers. Everyone starts to laugh. I really do have a funny one here don't you think man, Pacey asks C.J. You sure do.

The door bell rings again. I bet it is Dawson and Audrey. Pacey goes and opens the door and standing in fornt of him is Dawson and Audrey. Pacey just starts to laugh and users them in and they follow. What is so funny guysDawson and Audrey and Dawson say toghter. Well when the door bell rang we sayed you we the ones that would be at the door and we never knew that we would be right.

10 minutes latter the whole group had arrived. Everyone was sitting around in the living room. Joey and Pacey were sitting on the sofa. Joey was sitting in between Pacey's legs, and Pacey's hand aoutomaticly went to Joey's stomachand started rubing it and the others were just staring at each other and talking with there eyes and every few minutes they would look back at Joey and Pacey.

Joey are you feeling better Dawson asks her. Yes Dawson I feel much better thank you for asking. Well I was also asking because Pacey is rubing your stomach. Are you sure you are ok. Yah Dawson I feel better then I have ever felt. Well I guess we should tell you guys now since it seems not only Dawson has notice it but all of you have becuase you have been looking at us for the past 5 minutes.

Pacey squeezes Joey's hand. What we are about to tell you has to do with what Dawson just commented on, and why Pacey's hands are on my stomach and rubing it. Today I foundout why I have not been feeling well the last week. Jo are you sick Jackasks. No everything is fine. The baby and I are both fine. Thats g... did you just say baby. Yes.everyones had big similes on their faces.That is really great Joey. Congratulations Pacey. wow you are going to be a daddy Jack told Pacey. Yes I know.

We have one more thing to tell you guys. Well when I cam home today from the doctor I found a surprise for me here. Jo what was it. Well Jen it seems that you are not the only one who has found their partner in life, what I am trying to say is Pacey proposed today. OMG that is so great. I am not the only one have a baby Andie sayed and I am not the only one who is getting married Jen added. We can help each other with the wedding plans, and we can help each other with baby plans Andie sayed.

Well we have decided on names. If it is a girl her name will be Isabella Jessica Witter and if it is a boy his name will be Matthew James Witter. Those are beautful names guys. Thank you but it is was Pacey who came up with the first names. Good tast Pacey Audrey said well thank you. Now we have questions for you guys. You know that we love you all the same so please do not think we love you any less. We decided that that baby will have two sets of goodparents like how there are two sets of grandparents. Well Pacey and I chose who the four will be. To those who are not godparents know you will still be aunts and uncels don't you worry and you will eventually be god parents to ar other children. So Dawson and Jen you are the first pair of godparents and Jack and Andie you are the sceond pair. The baby will still call you aunt and uncel. Thanks so much you guys for chosing us. Now I feel so bad Joey says and gets up and leaves to her bed room.

I will go talk to her said Audrey. Audrey knocks at the door. Jo can I come in. If you want to, you already hate me. Bunny I do not hate you I am not even up set with your choses and I know that I will be a godmother of one of your other children just like you say and the rest undersand as well. They really do yah they really do. Sorry it is just the hormones.Joey do not worry about that, you can not stress you self and get worried like this ether it is bad for the baby ok. Ok. Lets go back in ok. Ok.


End file.
